


Uncharted Thieves (on hold for now)

by SlyThief



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games), Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Adult Bentley, Adult Murray, Adult Nathan Drake, Adult Sly Cooper, Alternate Universe, Angry director, Bar/nightclub, Belly Dancing, Break Up, Carmelita being mentioned, Chloe slept with Harry, Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, Dimitri being mentioned, Drunk Nate, F/M, Filming, Forced Crossdressing, Friendship, Furries, Gen, Helpful Nate, Helpful Sully, Humanoid Animals, Illegal Activities, Kid Sly Cooper, Knocking someone out, M/M, Mission gone worng, Moody Drake, Mystery Character(s), No Sam Drake in this one, Orphanage, Orphans, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad begining, Stealing, Teen Nathan Drake - Freeform, The Fiendish Five defeated, There is gonna be a lot of tags by the end, Vomiting, for now at least, more tags to be added later, sad nathan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyThief/pseuds/SlyThief
Summary: This is an AU story, in which Nathan Drake and Sly Cooper ends up at the same orphanage and quickly becomes friends. However, Nathan soon runs away from the orphanage, leaving Sly and his friends alone. Years later Sly and his gang have become infamous thieves and life is good, until things happen and suddenly a friendship is tested to the breaking-point. What is gonna happen to the infamous thieves?





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> (changed the summary because lets be honest, it was shitty XD)
> 
> (and now I changed it again, woops...)

It was a chilly and rainy night, the cold air was hitting Nathan’s wet skin as he was sitting outside a building, that his father had dropped him off to. Apparently, his father couldn’t handle to take care of him ever since his mother committed suicide, so he thought it would be better to leave his son in the hands of completely strangers.

With a suppressed sneeze, the five year old boy looked up at the sky with sad eyes, wondering why this had to happen, why he had to be there, why his mother decided to end her life and leave him with a man there barely could take care of himself.  
“Why did you do that mom?” He asked his mother, wondering if she even could hear him. “Why did you leave me..? Why...why…” Without caring if anyone heard him; he started crying. Wrapping his arms around himself, trying to keep himself warm as another bone chilling breeze hit his skin and the rain had soaked through his once dry clothes.  
“M-mowmy…” he sniffed as the fresh tears were falling freely from his light blue eyes, that he didn’t even bother to wipe away. “D-damn it! Damn it all!” He cried out, punching the concrete under him with his fist. Which he regretted immediately, as it hurt his hand so badly that he was now crying out for other reasons. “G-goddamnit!” He whined as he held his bruised hand in the other, trying to ease the pain; the day could not be any worse.

And just as he thought that, he heard the sound of a door opening behind him, which made him tense up in slight fear. 

“Hello..? Is someone out there.?” A concerned voice asked out in the dark, looking around to see who had made the whining noises she thought she’d heard.  
And then she finally saw who had probably made the noises. A little boy who was soaked to the bone, sitting just a few steps away from the front door. “Oh my, you poor thing..” the woman quickly went over to him and crouched down to his level, “are you okay.?” She asked him as she tried to look properly at him, which was hard because he turned his head away from her, refusing to look at her at all. “You don’t want to talk?” He just shook his head no, which gave away the few tears there was still rolling down from his cheeks, which made the lady sigh sadly as she looked around. “Where are your parents?” She asked softly, as she had a feeling what had happened to him.  
Without saying anything Nate turned completely away from her, refusing to talk as more tears were falling down, which he tried his best not to show as he thought it made him look weak. “...I see, would you like to come inside? It’s a lot warmer and safer than being out here in the cold rain.” The woman offered him, which he would have turned down if not for the fact that he was freezing and soaked, and being inside sounded really good at the moment. So he just nodded his head yes, tired of being wet and cold.

With a smile the lady stood up and offered him a hand, which he took without looking at her as they both went inside to dry off and warm their cold bodies..

 

It had almost been eleven years since Nathan had been dumped at the orphanage and if he had to be completely honest, he wished that he had never agreed to get inside the building in the first place.  
Not only were the employees annoying as shit, but they also didn’t give a damn about him, they probably wanted him gone a long time ago, sadly for them no one wanted him as their son, nor did he want to go home with them since he didn’t trust them.

With a deep sigh he looked out the window in his room on the bed and saw that it was raining outside, it reminded him of the day he came to the place which brought a sad smile on his face. “The day this new kind of hell started.” He sighed yet again and took his notebook and started drawing random things; like Sully with a Hitler mustache, Marlowe with devil horns, and different kinds of treasures. He was actually fairly good at drawing, at least that is what some of the other orphans would say to him, though he didn’t know if he should believe them or not. Not that it mattered to him as he enjoyed sketching, and had been doing that since he was about six years old; it also made him think back at the time where he stole from the museum in Cartagena, Colombia, and how not much later he ended up in jail for the first time, luckily Sully, - the guy that was like a father to him, bailed him out, but not without making him go back to the orphanage and stay put until Sully had found a place where they both could live.

He was almost was done drawing a spanish gold coin from 1652, when suddenly he heard the sound of someone knocking on the door to his room, which made him groan in slight annoyance. “Can’t you see that I’m busy?” He asked the person behind the door sarcastically, which was kinda dumb since there would be no way for the person to know what he was doing.  
Without getting an response, the door suddenly opened, revealing behind it a young raccoon child dressed nearly in all blue, he was probably no older than eight, and it looked like they had been crying their eyes out.

Immediately feeling bad for snapping at the child, Nate stopped drawing and laid the notebook on his bed; before he got up and walked over to the kid and bent down on their level. “Hey kid, are you okay.?” He asked though he knew by the look of it that the child was definitely _not_ okay, but before the kid had a chance to answer, one of the female tiger employees came into sight, and placed her hands on the quietly sobbing raccoon’s shoulders.  
“Nate this is Sly, your new roommate,” she said with a smile, though it looked kinda forced, “say ‘hello’ to him Sly.” But ‘Sly’ didn’t do that and just looked down at the floor, as if that was the most interesting thing in the world. With a sigh the lady just gave up and left, leaving both man and animal alone.

“...so, your name is Sly, huh?” Nathan said, trying to break the awkward silence there was quickly filling the room. Still without saying anything, the young raccoon quickly walked over to the other bed and sat down on it; still looking down at the floor as fresh tears were still falling down from his eyes.  
“..not wanting to talk.? I feel like this have happened before..” He mumbled to himself, then sighed and went back to his bed, before taking his notebook and continue to draw.

It was first after awhile that the kid finally said something, “w-what are you drawing..?” He asked with a sniff as he hadn’t completely stopped crying. “Wanna look?” Was all Drake said as he turned around to look at the raccoon again with a faint smile.  
With a nod, the small child got off the bed and walked over to the teen, before looking at the drawings the older kid had made.  
“W-wow, t-they are really good.” Sly said with awe in his voice as he pointed at the drawings of Sully and Marlowe, “a-are they your parents?” The stripe tailed animal asked and Nate didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry. “..no, my mom died a long time ago and I don’t know where my dad is, _nor do I care!_ ” The last part he said so cold, that the young child flinched a bit, which made the teen sigh. “..sorry for snapping,” he tried to apologize, but the raccoon just shook his head, “no, it’s okay….I just lost both my parents today…..” he admitted as new fresh tears were running down his face, which he tried to wipe away. “A-and I-I-I WHANT THHEM BAAACCK!!” He finally cried out and unconsciously wrapped his arms around the taken aback teenager, who looked both confused and stunned. “AHHWAAHHH!!! MAMMAAAA!!!! DAAADDYYY!!!!” Though he was still stunned by the kid sudden outburst, he really couldn’t blame him. He’d been in those shoes when he was about the same age as the raccoon, so he knew how it felt. How much it hurt and no one could do anything about it, how much it pained you to know that no matter what you did it wouldn’t change a thing. So despite only knowing the kid for a few seconds, he already felt emotionally connected to him and did what he thought everyone would have done in his shoes. He hugged him back. Trying to comfort him as best as he could, but without saying anything as that would only make it worse.

And what felt like forever, Sly finally stopped crying but refused to let go of the human, as he felt surprisingly safe in those arms and he didn’t want that feeling to go away.  
“Are you okay?” The older boy asked him, which made him sigh a bit. Of course he wasn’t okay, he probably would _never_ be okay again, but he still nodded his head, he felt a bit better than before so that was always something.  
“That’s good, now, take this!” Before he had time to react, Nate had suddenly, out of the blue started tickling him! Which caught him so much out of guard, that he almost fell backwards. “HAHAHAHAHHWAHHHAHAHA!!!-S-STO-AHAAHAAAHHAA!!-I-IT-GAHAAHAHAHA!!!” Sly was laughing so hard that he almost couldn’t breath, he had tears in the corner of his eyes and he felt like he was gonna pee. “P-PLWESE-AHAHAHHAHAHA!!!! S-S-STAHP!” He laughed out as he tried to wiggle out of the human’s arms, but failed to do so. “Nope, I won’t stop until you say that you’re happy.” Nate said with a hint of laughter of his own, as he continued to tickle the squirming raccoon, “F-FAINE!!-GAHAHAHAAHAAHHA I-I-IM H-HAHAHAPPYYYY!!!!” And just as soon as those words left his lips, just as soon the teen stopped tickling him, which made him sigh out in relief as he finally could get some air into his lungs. “And now no more sad face, or I will tickle you again!” Drake threatened the young child, as he pointed at him which made the gray furred mammal roll his eyes and laugh. “Thank you.” He said with a grin, showing off his canine baby fangs, as one of them was missing, making him look a lot more adorable. “You’re welcome squid,” the blue eyed teen replied, smiling a bit at the small animal.

That was, until someone just walked into their room and startled them both.

“Nate, Sly. Dinner is-oh my..” another one of the female employees said, then chuckled as she saw both the teen and child have fun with each other. “I see that you two quickly became friends,” she laughed and went out of the room, but not before saying; “oh and tonight’s dinner is gonna be chicken.”

 

“So, you’re a Cooper, huh?” One of the orphans, who looked like a mole asked, talking to Sly who was still eating his chicken, even though all the others had finished theirs and left a long time ago.  
“Uhm, yes..?” He felt unsure about talking to the nearly blind kid about his family name, since they were thieves after all.  
“Does that mean that you will steal our toys?” The child asked with an accusing tone of voice as he stepped closer to the tensed up striped mammal, “..n-no..?” To be honest, he might steal their toys if he needed them for something, not that he would ever say that out loud, “right, I don’t believe you for a second. You ARE a **thief** after all.” And with that the mole walked away, leaving the quite uncomfortable raccoon alone.  
With a sigh of relief the small animal pushed his food away, as he wasn’t hungry anymore and was about to get up from the chair he was sitting on, when one of the employees stopped him from doing so.  
“You can’t get up before you’ve eaten everything on your plate.” They said which made him whine, “but I’m not hungry!” The employee just rolled their eyes, as if that didn’t matter and made Sly sit down on the chair again, “you can go the second you’re done.” And then they gave the mammal some space, but kept an eye on him from a distance.

Before Sly knew it, he had been sitting on a chair for at least four minutes and his chicken was now cold, which made it even harder to eat. So instead he just poked at his food with a fork, not even bothering to hide the sigh there escaped his lips.  
“As I said, you can go as soon as you’re done.” Another sigh escaped the raccoon’s lips as he looked at the chicken, hoping that if he looked long and hard enough it would disappear.

“Making another kid eat when they can’t again? Don’t you have something better to do?” Another voice suddenly said, which made the mammal turn around with a smile on his face as he recognized whose voice it was.  
“As a matter of fact Nathan, yes I had something better to do; like getting a smoke. But as you know I can’t let anyone leave the table before they have eaten everything on their plate.” They said as a matter of fact, but the teen just rolled his light blue eyes, “no one actually eats everything on their plates, they just throw it out in the adult garbage can.” The adult looked at him as if he was lying through his teeth, which he smirked at. “Beside, why do _you_ care if he eats everything or not, it’s not like it will affect your paycheck.” The employee opened their mouth as if to say something, but shut it and stormed off. “I’m done with this shit, I’m taking a break.” And as soon those words left their mouth, as soon they went out the house, which made the brunette grin in victory.  
“Works every time,” he chuckled and looked over at the raccoon, who was now taking his plate, getting up from the chair, and walking over to the trashcan to throw out the cold chicken. “...thanks for helping me.” Sly mumbled as he placed the now empty plate on the many other plates on the table. “No problem squid, most of the employees here are annoying as hell.” That made him laugh as he walked over to the teen, “..if you don’t mind me asking, how long have you been here? You seem to know what to say and do, so I was just wondering..” that made the teen sigh as he crossed his arms, leaning his frame against a nearby wall, looking up at the ceiling as if in thought.  
“I have been here since I was five years old, I still remember it as if it was yesterday.” He sighed and closed his eyes, “and all of this could have been avoided if my father had sucked it up and been a real man.” He groaned and rubbed his eyes, before looking at the sad looking animal, which made him sigh. “..but to be honest, it’s quite funny to tick the adults off,” a chuckle escaped the child’s lips, which in turn made Nate smile.

“To be honest, I actually came here to ask for your help,” Sly looked at the brunette with a raised brow, puzzled as to why the human needed help. “With what..?” He asked confused as he tilted his head to the side.  
“Well,” the teen then scratched the back of his head, as if trying to find the right words to say. “I have some friends there are tired of the headmistress stealing all the cookies there are meant for the kids, so they want some help to steal them back and they can’t do it alone. So I was wondering if that sounded like something you wanted to be a part of?” The raccoon widen his eyes a bit, before narrowing them in thought.

To be honest it didn’t sound like a bad idea, but he had only just gotten to the place and he didn’t know anyone except for Nathan; who were still a stranger to him. “...I..I don’t know, I just got here and I don’t know those people.” Nate nodded his head, he could understand why the striped animal was uncertain, since he was basically asking him to work together with people he have never met and that was a lot to ask for, still. “I promise that you won’t be caught and they are nice kids, I bet you would be friends with them in no time. Plus, don’t tell me that you wouldn’t want to steal the cookie jar?” Of course the small child wanted to do that, he was a thief after all, and the cookie jar sounded like the best treasure in the world, still..  
“look, you don’t have to decide right now, they actually plan to do it in a few weeks, so you have plenty of time to think it through; just, consider it, okay?” With a nod the young furry smiled and walked away, deciding to look around, getting to know the building.


	2. Operation: Cookie Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just like the comic issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since no one said that they didn't want another chapter, I decided to add another one :P (also because I don't feel like anyone could decide if the story is good or not with only one chapter)

This was it, Sly had finally decided what he wanted to do, he wanted to help out Nathan’s friends with their plan. To be honest he still wasn’t that sure about it, but he wouldn’t be able to call himself a master thief if he couldn’t do as much as stealing a cookie jar, right?  
So with that in mind he quickly sat up in his bed and looked to his right, only to see that Nathan was not there, with slight worry the raccoon quickly got up from his bed and went over to the half open window; before he quietly yanked it up and snuck through it.

It was dark outside, not a single cloud in the sky. The stars were shining brightly in the cold moonlight and instantly Sly wished that he had taken something warmer to wear, as the bitter cold breeze was hitting his bare arms; making him shiver. “Grrhh, why is it so cold today?” He thought out loud as he wrapped his arms around himself, trying to block out the freezing wind as best as he could. “It’s _not_ that cold, squid,” without meaning to, the young raccoon let a loud yelp and was so startled that he lost his balance.  
With his arms flailing; he tried to rebalance himself, but it was no use. And just as he was about to fell towards the ground below him; the person - who had made him panic in the first place, quickly grabbed a hold on him and pulled him into their chest. “Jesus! Look where you’re going next time!” The person scolded but it was clear that they weren’t mad at him, just worried. “You were the one who startled me,” he said back and looked at the person with a small grin, “so **you** should apologize.” Nathan rolled his eyes a small bit, but still said; “okay, fine. I’m sorry, it’s that better?” Sly pretended to think about it and said; “no, but I know that you can’t think of anything better to say, so that’s fine.” He chuckled as the human looked at him with a dumbstruck expression on his face.

“And I have decided, I want to help you guys out!” The furry said with a big smile on his face, which made the blue eyed brunette smile back. “That’s great, I actually had a feeling that you would be joining us, so I already told them that you were coming.” He admitted sheepishly, which in turn made the striped animal raise a brow, “you knew that I would join you? How?” Drake rubbed the back of his neck, as if embarrassed or something, “....I kinda guessed it, since you look like a person who wouldn’t give up an opportunity like this.” When Sly thought about it, it kinda made sense; in a way. Sure, he had never been the type to say no to a challenge, but how did Nathan know that after only a few weeks? Maybe the human was smarter than he looked, or maybe it was just pure luck. Either way it made him smile. “You’re right! I would be dumb to turn this down! Plus, who doesn’t like cookies?” That made the teen laugh as he patted the raccoon on top of his naked head. “Right, how could I forget the cookies.” He chuckled and looked around; to his left a few feet away from him was the headmistress’s room, which was now completely dark as she had went home some hours ago. A little to the right of the building was his friends, waiting anxiously for him to give the cue to start the operation.

With a smirk on his face, he pulled out from his pocket - a set of keys, that he had taken from the headmistress right before she had left the building. “Okay Sly, listen,” the child then quickly looked at the teen, “can you see the two kids down there?” Sly followed at where Nate was pointing at with his finger and saw the two figures, one sitting on a tricycle and the other sitting on what looked like a trolley with lots of technical stuff, some which he didn’t know what was. With a quick nod he looked back at the teen.  
“They are the get-away guys, they will help you out when you have the jar in hand,” Nathan explained as he then pointed at the headmistress’s room, “that building over there is the headmistress’s office, it’s in there where she keeps the cookie jar and it’s there where you will be going.” Sly swallowed nervously, but still nodded his head; it was too late to turn it down now. “I’ll keep an lookout from outside the office. Since I have been called in there so many times, people won’t find it suspicious that I’m there, even after closing time.” The human continued to explain, “so, are you ready?” He asked the child, hoping that what he had explained wasn’t too confusing to understand, “yeah, I’m ready!” The brown eyed raccoon said with a toothy grin, which made Drake sigh in relief and smile in return. “Well then, Operation: Cookie Connection has begun!”

 

Sly had never been so nervous in his life, well not true, the day where his father got killed in front of his eyes, by a group that he didn’t know the name of, while he was hiding in the nearby closet; was more nerve-wracking and scary than this, but still, he was nervous. And to make the matters worse, was that the cookie jar was on top of a bookcase and it was way too tall for him to climb up of.  
With a frustrated growl, the raccoon looked around the room, trying to figure out how to get up the bookshelf. “ _Sly?? Are you in position??_ ” The young mammal heard someone say and looked at the source of the voice. A few feet next to the now open window, was what one of the kids; Bentley, had called a Cupinator, which was two cans and a piece of string tied together.

With quick, but quiet steps; the thief went over to the can and grabbed it, before placing it in his ear. “ _Yeah Bentley I’m in position,_ ” but before he could add; “And I have a problem,” Bentley said; “ _That’s great Sly, now quickly grab the cookies! The janitor will be there in exactly 2 minutes and 40 seconds!_ ” Panic quickly began rising in the striped animal’s chest, as soon the turtle had said that and he hastily looked around in the room, this time seeing what he could use to get up the bookcase. A table, which looked like it wouldn’t be too heavy to push. With termination in his veins he quickly got over to the wooden table and started pushing it towards the shelf.

Though it was heavier than it looked, and Sly had a hard time pushing it forward; as sweat started dripping down from his forehead. ‘Almost there, just a bit more..’ and then he heard it, the sound of footsteps coming from the hall towards him, the thief became as if frozen and he was unable to breath, and just as he heard the door knob being turned; just as soon it stopped and instead he heard voices, one he recognised as Nathan’s and the other he didn’t - and then it flicked in his head. Nate was trying to buy him some time. With a ‘thank you’ in his mind, he quickly climbed on top of the table and jumped onto the lamp near the bookcase, before he swung himself over to the bookshelf; almost failing to grab onto it. The stunt he did, made a bit of noise, which he hoped no one heard.

“Huh.? Did you hear that..?” The janitor asked Nathan as they looked around, trying to locate where the sound was coming from. “Hear what?” The teen asked, pretending to not have heard the noise, “I’m sure that I heard noises from the office,” the older bulldog continued; about to turn the knob again when Drake said; “I’m sorry to say this, but I think that you are hearing things, ‘cause I haven’t heard anything other than you.” The janitor looked at the brunette with narrowed eyes, “are you sure about that..?” He asked, a bit concerned about his hearing. “Yeah of cour-wait, did you hear that?” Nate suddenly asked, while looking both worried and terrified all the same time, “hear what?” The janitor returned, he hadn’t heard anything at all. “Wait, are you telling me that you didn’t hear the sound of glass being shattered!?” With those words, the older man widen his eyes and made him show a bit of panic in his aged features. “N-no, I didn’t-” “ARE YOU SERIOUS!??” The teenager shouted in fake panic, flailing his arms to add effect. “YOU NEED TO CHECK THAT OUT RIGHT NOW!” The bulldog looked like he was about to say something, when Nathan pointed; “IN THE PRIVATE KITCHEN!” And with that, the older man quickly ran off, almost leaving behind a trail of dust.

With a sigh of relief, the blue eyed human turned to look at the door, before whispering; “good luck,” and with that he hurriedly ran towards the nearest exit, before the janitor would find out that he had been lying to him.

 

Wiping sweat off his forehead, Sly looked at the jar next to him with a hungry gaze and was about to take it when; “ _SLLYY! Where are yoouu!?? The janitor will be in there in any second!_ ” And just as Bentley said that, loud footsteps could be heard from outside the office and loud mumbling like; “blast that kid,” and “I’ll get him for that,” with now newfound panic and nervousness rising in the young raccoon’s chest, he quickly yanked off the lid to the jar and snached a few cookies; which he placed inside his cap, before he then heard the door knob being turned again. ‘This is it.’ Sly thought with a gulp as time seemed to stand still, and the door was being opened so, _so_ slowly.

But as if luck decided to be on his side, someone or something yanked, _hard_ onto the line, and within seconds the furry went flying outside of the window.

And then Sly saw what had or rather who had saved his life. It was Murray; who was at the moment pedaling with the speed of light, trying to get away from the scene. Which in itself was bad, giving that they were about to hit a nearby tree.  
“Umm, Bentley? Where are the breaks on this thing!?” Murray asked with a bit of panic in his voice, “there aren’t any yet! That was my project for the next week!” Replied the turtle, and within seconds the trio slammed into the said tree. With Sly flying into the top of the tree, landing on the branches with a loud thud, Bentley had - with his quick thinking, withdrawn himself into his shell so he wouldn’t be hurt, while Murray just face-palmed into the tree.

“Ouch!...” they all pretty much whined, with the pink hippo rubbing his sore snout; as it had taken the most impact, while Bentley just came out of his shell, looking at how much damage the vehicle had taken and then quickly looking at Murray; seeing if there was anything seriously wrong with the hippo’s muzzle.  
“Don’t worry Murray, you will only get a small bump on your nose, if I am correct.” The green turtle said proudly and smiled at his best friend, before looking around, “now that I think about it, where is Sly?” He asked out loud and so Murray also began to wonder where the raccoon was. “In the tree.” Was the reply they got and the duo quickly looked up, and saw the masked furry sitting in the tree, who looked like he had trouble with getting down from it.  
“Slyyy! Get down from there! We need to get out of here!” The small glass-wearing reptile mildly shouted at the mammal, who in return looked apologetic at him. “I would if I could Bentley,” the thief replied and looked down with a troubled expression on his face. It was weird that he was afraid of heights, giving that a thief’s best friend were rooftops and higher grounds, but Sly had been afraid of heights ever since he fell down a tree when he was just two years old and broke both his legs, ever since then he had never wanted to get high up again. That, was until now, where he literally was stuck high up and had no choice but to get down on his own.  
So with a troubled sigh escaping his mouth and a bit of biting his lips, the young raccoon tried to get down as carefully as he could, which was not easy giving that some of the branches were either too far apart or rotten to the core, but with a little luck and a bit of time, he finally came safely down to the ground.  
Pride and triumph swelled inside of the striped animal’s stomach as he looked up at the tree and saw how high up it was, it wasn’t really that high up but that didn’t matter to the smiling mammal, who looked back at the two with a toothy grin. “Well guys, I think we did a good job.” Bentley looked dumbstruck at the raccoon’s words and said: “‘a good job’? We failed our mission! How is that a good job!?” The glass-wearing turtle more or less demanded to know, which made Sly take off his cap and showing what he had hidden inside of it. 

The cookies that he had taken from the jar.

The green reptile looked as if in awe, while the pink hippo just clapped his hands together and snached a few of the cookies; which he ate in one go. “This must be the most sweet-tasting failed mission ever, huh, guys?” Bentley didn’t say anything to that, just smiled and nodded as he himself also took some of the cookies before Murray would eat them all.

 

At the rooftop on top of the orphanage, was Nathan sitting; looking at the trio down below with a fond smile of his face, ‘good job guys,’ He thought in his mind, before getting up and running across the rooftops, finally running away from the hell hole known as the orphanage; as Sully had finally found a place for the two of them to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya enjoyed it :) more to be added, maybe.


	3. Costa Rica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years have passed since the cookie heist and now the trio have become the 'Cooper Gang', however they still haven't hear anything from Nathan. Until Bentley does some heavy digging through the internet and the gang ends up taking a trip to Costa Rica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter, also I won't upload very often, since I get writer's block fairly often and I wanna do other things than write :)

It had been a few years since Nathan had ran away from the orphanage, Sly was fine with it now, but of course it was heartbreaking when he woke up the day after their mission and found the bed next to him empty. Even worse when the employees had told him that the teen had just vanished with no explanation whatsoever, but what was _even_ worse than that was the fact that they seemed happy that Nate was gone, which just added salt to the wound.

Luckily for him, both Bentley and Murray felt the same way as he did and thus the trio began to stay together all the time, enjoying each others company and would tell jokes, or steal things they needed from either the employees or from the other orphans. (which, looking back at it, wasn’t very nice of them, but they usually got their things back before they started to miss them)  
And now the trio was known as The Cooper gang, infamous for stealing from other thieves and getting on the cops nerves, especially messing with Miss Carmelita Montoya Fox; whom Sly had developed a small crush on, which both Bentley and Murray knew all about, as the thief would always talk about how lovely she were when she was angry, or how her eyes shined with determination to catch him and lock him up in a cell to rot.

The now eighteen year old raccoon sighed as he looked out the open window from their hideout in France. A few days ago he, Bentley and Murray had just defeated Clockwork, the leader of the gang; The Fiendish Five, the very same people there had killed his parents when he was a kid, and while he was pleased with the result and proud of himself for avenging his parents; he still had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, that it wasn’t the end of the mechanical owl.

“Hey Sly, could you come over here for a second?” A voice suddenly said, making the said furry stop his trail of thought and look over his shoulder. To the right of him Bentley was sitting at the desk, tapping away on the keyboard on his computer quite loudly all while looking at the screen with an intense focus.  
With a; “sure Bentley,” the master thief walked over to his pal, wondering what the turtle had found out.  
“What is it?” He asked as he looked at the laptop screen, only to see a map with coordinates to different locations of the world, which made him raise a brow in confusion. Why was Bentley looking at that? Last time Sly checked, he and his buddies had decided to spend some time relaxing, enjoy their victory without having the cops right at their tails.

With a smile, the green reptile turned to look at the confused brown eyed thief and said: “I found him, Sly.” First, the raccoon had no idea of what the turtle was talking about, but after a bit he soon knew what Bentley meant and smiled himself, “the guy there left us behind,” he chuckled sadly. It still stung a bit remembering the day Nate had left them without saying anything, but still, he was glad that Bentley had found him. “So, where is he?” The thief finally asked, a bit of excitement filled his chest as he looked at the screen like a little kid. “Some place in Costa Rica, I wasn’t able to pinpoint his exact location but from the looks of it he is on vacation there.” The mastermind replied as he clicked on something and several documents popped up on the screen, none of them made sense to the gray furred raccoon; luckily they didn’t have to. “Mhmm, it looks like he is well known there, some people have contracted him to ‘obtain’ certain items for them and by the looks of it he always says yes,” Sly laughed loudly at Bentley’s air on quote, ‘obtain’. Both he and the turtle knew better than that, he was stealing the items for those people and probably enjoyed it.

“Has he ever been in jail?” He couldn’t help but to ask, since he was curious about the human thief, “actually, that is the thing he is also good at. Apparently, he was in prison for the first time when he was fifteen years old!” That made the master thief raise his brows, he really hadn’t expected the human to be in jail at such a young age, “for what?” He asked, though he was fairly sure that it was because he had stolen something. “It doesn’t say, though I’m pretty sure it was a job gone wrong or something like that.” The glass-wearing turtle explained, which made Sly nod, “do you have any pictures of him? I doubt he looks like a teenager after ten years.” He chuckled as he pictured the teen from his memory with an adult body, it made some pretty funny images in his head.

With a quick nod, the reptile clicked on one of the documents, showing Nathan Drake’s profile and a recent photo of him as well.

Shocked was not what Sly felt, he was more surprised that the skinny teenager he’d known as a kid, was now a hunky man with facial hair.  
“To think this is the one we hang out with when we were younger, man it makes me feel old,” the raccoon admitted, witch Bentley replied with; “I’m sure he feels even older than us, Sly.” To that the striped animal chuckled before nodded his head in agreement, “I think we better tell Murray about this and we probably need some of our fake passports and disguises,” before the green turtle had time to say anything; Sly continued with; “We are going to Costa Rica!”

 

Sly had never in his life thought that Costa Rica was _this_ warm, sure he had a feeling that the place would be warm; but maybe, just _maybe_ was his coat just a bit too thick for him at the moment. “I feel like I’m burning up from the inside,” he said for the fourth time that day and both Bentley and Murray was tired of hearing about it; mostly Bentley. “Sly, stop complaining! **You** were the one, who wanted to get here.” The turtle said as a matter of fact and the raccoon sighed, he knew Bentley was right - like he always was, but he was still feeling hot and not in a good way. “You guys are lucky that you don’t have fur,” he said as he stuck his tongue out, which made the green reptile roll his eyes, not that anyone would be able to see it. “Sly focus! We’re here to find Nathan, remember?” The master thief nodded his head, yes, that was their plan and hopefully the human was in some of the cooler places in Costa Rica. “Yeah I remember, and I can’t wait to see him again.” He smiled, “me neither! ‘The Murray’ have missed our old pal for a while now.” The hippo said, just as excited as the others to finally see Drake after so long.

“So Bentley, I know you said that you couldn’t pinpoint exactly where he is, but do you have any hunch as to where he might be?” To that the turtle pulled from his pocket a map of Costa Rica; before looking at it. “Mhmm, he might either be in the city, the bar, the beach or the museum.” He explained before folding the map and putting it back into his pocket, “so, in other words he could be everywhere.” The striped mammal sighed as he looked around, it looked like there was more people than animals walking around in the streets, not that it really surprised him, as furries - the name that humans call them, were a fairly new race; well, at least to the humans, even though his ancestor - Slytunkhamen, was born in 1350. “Can we check out the bar first? I am quite thirsty,” Murray said as his stomach suddenly growled, “and hungry.” To that Sly laughed as he looked at the larger mammal, “sure thing big guy, might as well start there.” With a nod from both animals, the trio then went off in search of the bar.

It took some time, but finally the gang found the bar, which should have been easy to find, giving that there was a giant sign attached to the side of the building; spelling ‘BAR’ in big letters. Also the building was HUGE compared to the normal houses; it was like five times bigger! With a subtle brown color and huge windows, made the building feel old; yet pleasant.

Without saying much, the trio walked inside the big building and looked around, the bar inside were very spacey, having enough room to stretch your arms and dance around. Paintings of different kinds were hanging proudly on the walls; just waiting to be stolen and the air around the place was quite pleasant, though it may be because it was still early in the day.  
Murray, being the hungry person he was, almost ran over to the barstool to order something to eat, while Bentley seemed to be looking for the security cameras, as it might be useful to know where they were, and Sly, well; he decided to have a look around, seeing if their long-lost buddy were in the building.

 

“Mister, are you sure you can eat all of that?” The woman behind the counter asked the large hippo, who had just ordered everything they had on the menu, the pink mammal just smiled proudly with a thumbs up and said; “no problem for ‘The Murray’,” the woman nodded her head, still having doubts about the large animal's choice; not that she would say anything, as she could get a lot of money from the big man before her. She then typed in the menus on the computer and how much it was gonna cost; “then that will be five thousand and eleven coins, good sir.” She smiled at the hippo and waited patiently for him to pay, while that was happening, her eyes slowly drifted towards a certain raccoon and she instantly fell for him; his slightly muscular form there could easily be seen through his thin layer of clothes and, though she could not see much of his face, she believed he was quite handsome to look at. 

“Here you go Miss, um, Miss?” Murray, having in his hand a big bag full of cash; probably well over the needed money - looked at the lady with confused eyes, until he looked to the side and saw Sly; which made him roll his eyes. ‘There he goes again,’ the big guy thought to himself and chuckled, which somehow made the woman snap out of her thoughts and turned her head to the hippo’s. “Oh, pardon me, guess I got lost in thought,” she admitted with a small smile, though he knew what she really was ‘lost’ in. “That’s okay,” he smiled a toothy grin, “‘The Murray’ had to make sure I could pay for all the delicious food.” He said proudly and handed over the bag of cash, which the woman took with a smile on her face as she looked at the large bag there almost felt full, which meant that she had just gotten more than he had paid for.  
“Thank you, sir. I will make sure your food will get here in a moment,” she promised and placed the bag of money somewhere, before she quickly went to the kitchen to talk to the chef.

As that was happening, Sly quickly came to the conclusion that Nathan was nowhere in the building, making him slightly disappointed; but didn’t show it on his face. ‘So much for that,’ he thought with a sigh and looked at one of the many paintings, which actually reminded him of something; a place that he had been to before, but he couldn’t remember why.

“Excuse me, sir,” a female voice said, making the young raccoon look up and saw an older-looking woman, maybe about thirty or forty years old, “are you gonna order order anything, or are you just gonna stare at the painting?” She asked, a hint of bitterness in her tone of voice, but from what the mammal couldn’t tell. With a smirk on his face and an elbow resting on the counter, he replied with; “to be honest, I would rather stare at you,” he winked at her, which made the woman look at him with surprised wide eyes and a faint blush on her cheeks, before she huffed and walked away from the thief; probably going to talk to some of the other few customers there was in the bar. ‘Works every time,’ he thought as he rested his head on his knuckles and looked back at the painting with narrowed eyes, trying to find out why the piece of art was giving him deja-vu. The painting looked to be old; maybe made in the 1800; and was painted to look like a green landscape with people walking around, thought it was hard to tell; as it looked rushed, like the artist was rushing to finish it; which in itself was strange, as artist normally took their time with their art as it has to be as perfect as they could get it, so they would get more money out of it.

With a raised brow, the raccoon looked closer at the art, but without walking over to it; as that would only resolve in unwanted attention; and that was the last thing he and his pals needed. So, still sitting on the barstool; he scanned the picture, trying to find the hidden clue; which he found.

The painting was a fake; if the quick and rough brushstrokes didn’t give it away, then surely the name of the artist name did; which was none other than Dimitri Lousteau, the famous artist; or rather forger, who was now one of the top artists in the world by now - believe it or not, and was making big money on the black market, for selling stolen paintings from museums. He was one of the guys Sly especially wanted to steal from, but now was not the moment to do so, nah, he would rather wait for the perfect opportunity to do it, than busting in without even knowing where the windows were. Also, there was another thing there caught the eye of the master thief; it was the small numbers in the painting, barely visible for him to see, but they were there. ‘Looks like Bentley would want to know about this,” the gray mammal thought, as he turned to look at where the turtle last had been, but of course the reptile was no longer there, which made the thief sigh before he decided to go outside. There was no reason for him to be inside the bar, as Nathan wasn’t in there and also because he wanted some fresh air, since the people inside were smoking and he could only handle the smell of it for so long.

“How they can smoke that stuff is beyond me,” the striped animal said out loud, while taking a deep breath of air, the smell of seawater and sand was quickly filling his nostrils, a much more pleasant scent than tobacco, “you tell me, Sly,” the raccoon looked behind him and saw Bentley, who looked like he was also enjoying getting away from the smoke inside, “wasn’t the smoke to your fancy?” Sly joked, as the green turtle was walking next to him, looking a bit annoyed, “I have asthma, remember? Cigarette smoke is like a bomb for my nose there can explode any second!” The glass-wearing reptile almost shouted at his friend, who in turn raised his hands up in surrender, “oh right, sorry Bentley,” the shorter animal just rolled his eyes, like he had heard the master thief say that before.

“Anyway,” Sly decided to change the subject, which made Bentley raise his brow in wonder, “I took a look at one of the paintings in there, turns out Dimitri have made another score,” the mastermind nodded his head, telling Sly that he already knew about that, before the mammal continued; “and there were also some weird numbers in the art, maybe it’s something you wanna look at?” The thief asked his buddy, who gave a _look_ , before saying; “did you even have to ask? I’ll have it decoded in no time,” the striped animal couldn’t help but to laugh; it was so like Bentley to be up for some coding. “But it’s not a good idea to do it in broad daylight, so we need to get back when the bar is closed, and by that time I’ll have a plan ready.” The turtle smiled, making Sly nod his head in agreement, “Sounds good to me, also I prefer not to steal during the day; it makes me look bad,” and Bentley once again rolled his eyes at the raccoon, before he remembered something; “wait, where is Murray?” The question that none of them had asked, and when it was asked, both of them palm-faced and went back inside the bar; only to see the big guy sleeping soundly on the bar table, with his face covered in different kinds of food and sauce.  
“This is gonna be a looonng day,” Sly sighed, as he and Bentley now had to carry a seven hundred kg or more so hippopotamus back to their new base, and that would take a while..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya enjoyed this chapter :) see ya next year.


	4. Break In Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update, but I didn't feel like writing for a long while so.... :/ Anyway I've decided not to insert a summary this time, as it would only spoil even more of this chapter and the title is already spoilly enough in itself. I will however say that this chapter some gay-ish parts, just so you're warned :)

_“Sly, are you in position?”_ The said animal pushed the button on his earpiece, replying with; _“yeah Bentley, I’m in position.”_ The master thief was at the moment on top of the bar’s roof, waiting for his small buddy to give him intrusions on his next move. _“Great! Now, there is a small trap door hidden somewhere on the roof, normally the alarm would go off the second someone touches it, but I’m sure they won’t mind it being off for a few minutes.”_ Sly chuckled at that and looked around for the said trapdoor, which he spotted almost immediately next to a wind turbine and a TV antenna. With a smirk placed upon his face, he cautiously walked over to the door, being careful not to make any sound, as he didn’t want the people living next to the bar waking up and call the police.  
Lucky, the master thief had learned through many years of training; not to make any noise when he snuck around, it was only when he was sprinting that he made noise, but hopefully, one day; he would be able to run around without making a racket.

But as he got closer to the trapdoor, he could swear that he heard noises coming from inside the bar, but as he tried to listen closer, the sounds had stopped. Leaving the raccoon baffled, “what the…?” He whispered out loud to himself, wondering if he was hearing things; and if that was the case, then he _really_ needed to take a real break _very_ soon.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he slowly got to the trapdoor and carefully wrapped his gloved hand around the metal handle, before he soundlessly and effortlessly, lifted the panel up and looked down below it.  
From what he could tell it was a workroom, with papir scattered all around the floor, and to the window on the far left, was a desk with a computer on top of it.

Now, if Sly had been a regular thief, he would probably had stolen the computer as well, as it looked quite new and definitely could be sold for some coins, but that was not how he rolled. You see, Sly Cooper comes from a long line of master thieves, who only stole from other thieves and their bodyguards; but never from normal people, as there is no honor, no challenge, no fun stealing from ordinary people, it was as simple as that.

With careful and trained steps, the thief slowly began climbing down the ladder; before he heard sounds again, this time louder, like it was only a few rooms away, which made the mammal feel uneasy. ‘I hope it’s just in my head,’ he thought to himself, as his feet finally touched the wooden floor; ‘now, let’s see..” there were two doors on the right side, one should be leading to the kitchen, while the other should lead to the dining room. If Bentley’s calculations were right, which they always were.

Taking a breath, the striped animal slowly sneaked towards the door to the dining room - as that is were the paintings should be, but as he got closer to the door, he could swear that he heard the sound of a door opening and closing; making the master thief feel his heart racing, before he very quickly put his fingers on his earpiece, waiting only a second before he heard a small _beep_ noise. Indicating that the turtle was listening. _“Bentley, we have a problem,”_ the raccoon started, waiting for his pal to answer, _“what is it, Sly?”_ The mastermind asked, worried that something had gone wrong, _“this might sound crazy but, I think there is someone in the bar with me,”_ the thief finished quickly, not wanting to stand around for longer than he had to, _“what! B-but there shouldn’t be ANYONE but you in there, this changes everything! I uh, I will work something out! Just give me a moment!”_ With the conversation over for now, the mammal turned off the earpiece. ‘I know I should wait for Bentley to tell me about plan B, but I can’t wait for that,’ the thief thought as he heard someone whispering from behind the door, but what they were talking about, he did not know; so being as quietly as he possibly could, he slowly inched closer to the door, trying to hear what the person behind the door was whispering about, but no luck. Not even with his inhuman ears could he hear what the person behind him were saying!

‘Either they are the quietest person on the planet, or I am going deaf,’ the mammal thought with a faint sigh as he turned away from the door, before sneaking to the next one. The one leading to the kitchen.  
Being as careful as possible, the master thief slowly creaked the kitchen door open, before he took a peek at his surroundings. The kitchen was big, with two large refrigerators on either side of the room, multiple kitchen counters, and one large table in the middle. At the end of the room were a double swing door.

The room was clean, well, aside from unfinished plates and dishes, dirty tables and floors, mold growing on the walls… you know what? The kitchen was definitely NOT clean, some of the mess actually looked like it had been there for more than thirty years! Even the mold looked old! Which itself made Sly wanted to gag, ‘yuck, don’t those guys know the word ‘cleaning’?’ He thought as he wrinkled his nose in disgust, he sure was happy that he didn’t order anything to eat the first time they were there, but then he remembered the big guy and immediately felt bad for him. That poor guy had at least consumed every single thing they called ‘food’, and probably didn’t notice if the meals that he got were bad, since the pink hippo could, and would consume anything there didn’t look to healthy, especially if he was _very_ hungry - which was ALL the time.

‘Suddenly I’m more than happy to be away from the Safe House,” the thief thought with an inaudible chuckle, ‘don’t wanna be near the place when Murray has gas in his stomach.’ The big guy’s gas was worse than rotten eggs and skunk spray, combined and it took months before the smell would leave, and everytime Murray would apologize for weeks, feeling bad that he couldn’t control it. ‘And he keeps being sorry about it, even though me and Bentley tells him that it’s okay,’ the raccoon thought with a faint laugh as he slowly moved his body towards the dirty kitchen, being extremely careful not to step in something that would make a sound, or in something that he would regret he stepped on.

Looking down at the dirty tile floor, he saw cockroaches running past him with lightning speed, probably looking for food to eat, which sent a shudder down the usually calm mammal’s spine. ‘I’m surprised that this place hasn’t been shut down yet.’ The striped animal thought with a chill, as he slowly creeped down on all fours and carefully crawled towards the double swing doors, trying not to make any noise or gag at the smell there was in the room with him.

As he got closer to the door; the voice was beginning to talk again, and this time Sly could make out that they were curse words, most of them were the classics like: shit, crap, fuck, damn and so on, others made the raccoon want to laugh, as they were quite child-ish and didn’t make any sense to say them, still, the thief listened; and suddenly he heard something else - the noise of a painting being removed from a wall. It made the mammal go blank for a second, the thing that he was supposed to steal, was being stolen behind his back! Oh, the irony could be so cruel.

‘There is no way I’m letting some common thief steal something I sat my eyes on first,’ the striped animal thought with a ‘tch’, and without thinking about it, he took one of the many nearby plates and mashed it into the tile floor with a _thud_.  
The now broken porcelain scattered all around the kitchen floor, its pieces hitting parts of Sly’s boots, as well as piercing some of the cockroaches, not that it would kill them, as everyone knows that cockroaches are unkillable.

At first time felt as if it stood still, no sounds, no movement, nothing, and the raccoon started to wonder if the thief had even heard the racket he had made. But then he heard it - footsteps, coming from the other side of the room, loud and quick, like the person was trying to find the source of the racket as fast as possible. ‘Jeez, and I thought I was loud when I run,’ Sly thought with a faint chuckle as he pushed the button on his belt, turning him invisible in a heartbeat; which was just in the neck of time, as the double doors was being opened and behind them were a rather nervous looking human, who looked fairly young, yet some of their hair were starting to turn gray.

“H-hello.? Is someone out here?” The person asked, who looked a bit confused and uneasy about whatever had made the noise, which made the master thief feel a bit sorry for the guy, there was no doubt that they were newbie to the whole thief thing and had no idea that what they had just done was a big mistake to do. As Sly quietly took out his cane from his backpack and snuck up behind the tense and puzzled human; before he quickly hooked his cane to the collar of the person’s shirt, and just as the person was about to sense what was going on; he lifted them up in the air and slammed them into the tile floor, knocking them out cold.

“Okay, that is one problem taken care of,” the master thief thought out loud and quickly placed his cane back into his bag, just as he turned visible again. “Now, to the painting,” and just as he was about to get out of the kitchen through the double doors; the earpiece in his ear started vibrating. ‘Perfect timing, Bentley,’ the raccoon thought with a slight chuckle, as he put his finger to the piece, turning it back on.

_“Hey Bentley, what’s up?”_ The striped mammal asked cheerfully, before he slowly got out of the kitchen and walked towards what should be the dining room, _“Sly, I have some bad news; you see, the person in the building with you-”_ before the turtle had time to finish, the gray animal replied with; _“yeah, I just took care him.”_ Somehow, those words made the reptile panic, as he shouted; _“Sly, you need to get out of there, now!”_ The raccoon wanted to ask his why, when he made it to the dining area and saw a bunch of people, all who seemed to be working on a film. _“It turns out that a rather famous company are making a movie right now, and are using this bar to film-”_ but before Bentley could finish speaking, Sly quickly turned off the earpiece, so the other people wouldn’t be able to hear their conversation. ‘Thanks Bentley, but I think I already know that,’ the thief thought to himself as he looked at the humans and the few animals that was there, who in turn looked at him with both curious and confused expressions on their faces, as to ask; ‘why was he there?’ And ‘how did he get in?’. Without knowing what else to do, the striped mammal decided to play cool and ask: “I don’t suppose that any of you guys know the way to the nearest bar from here? It seems that I got lost,’ he then scratched the back of his neck, the tension and the awkwardness quickly filled the whole room, making the raccoon wish he had waited for his buddy to figure things out, maybe then he wouldn’t be in the situation that he was currently in.

“Excuse me, but who the hell are you?” One of the humans - probably the director, more or less demanded to know and Sly could feel how his throat had become as dry as the desert, yet he knew it would only make him look even more suspicious if he didn’t say anything. “Me? Oh, I’m just-” “AAAHHHHHHH!!!” Before he could say anything more, an ear piercing scream came from behind him, which made him - and the staff, turn to look.

The striped mammal felt how his whole body was becoming tense, when he saw what was the cause for the screaming.

Behind him was a woman in a white flower dress, who was standing right beside the double doors and looked horrified at whatever was in front of her, which was without a doubt. 

The man that he had knocked out.

“What is happening here?” The director demanded to know, as he stood up and walked towards the lady, “it- it’s Troy, he- he-” the female was starting to have a full blown panic attack, tears starting to fall down from her eyes and she had trouble breathing. “HE’S DEAD!!!” The woman screamed at the top of her lungs, making everyone turn to gasp and ran towards her, all but Sly.

He was just standing where he was, frozen in time and place with a confused, anxious and panicked expression on his face, ‘..I didn’t kill him…. right?’ He wondered in his mind. Had he really killed the human, when he was only supposed to knock him out? Had he really just killed an innocent man without knowing? It made him feel sick and dizzy, and all he wanted to do was to hide in a dark hole and never come out of it. 

But luckily all that fear and doubt vanished as soon as the director said: “he’s not dead, he’s just out cold.” And as he said that, some of the crew members sighed in relief, while others just rolled their eyes and dragged the unconscious man out of the kitchen, and towards another room, probably so the man wouldn’t be lying on dirty tiles; if the raccoon had to guess.

“So,” the master thief turned his head at the source of a voice, as he had a clear feeling that their were talking to him.  
Two very buff-looking doberman (one darker than the other) in black suits and sunglasses were slowly walking up towards him, making him wish he still was invisible as he swallowed hard, his body was slowly tensing up, though he forced it to remain calm.

He didn’t need to look more suspicious than he already did. 

“Mind telling us how you got in here, and why our main actor is out cold?” The darker one growled accusingly at the raccoon, who tried his best to come up with a quick lie. “Relax big guy,” the dog growled louder at that, but didn’t say anything, “as I said, I got lost and thought that the bar was open, so I naturally went inside and well….here I’m standing.” He shrugged, trying to appear confused, like he had no idea of why the doberman were angry at him, or why they were accusing for something.  
Then, the lighter one of the dogs started chuckling, like he had just heard the best joke in a while.

“That’s funny, considering that we never saw you enter from any of the doors,” to that the striped mammal didn’t know what to say, quite frankly he wasn’t used to guards questioning him, he was more used to wrack them with his cane after they had spotted him more than anything else. “Well, I uh….kinda found another way in..” he admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head and looked at just about anything other than the dobermans. “Didn’t you say that you were lost? A ‘lost’ person would have knocked on the door or window, not looking for ‘another way in’, as you put it.” It was now the darker one’s turn to laugh, all while he walked closer to the gray animal, “no, you were trying to find a way in without being caught, ain't that right; pretty boy?” The dog smirked as he lifted up the raccoon’s chin, to make him look at him. “I must admit, I’m impressed, ‘cause normally we would be able to smell or hear someone like you from miles away.” The lighter one grinned as he too, walked closer to the smaller mammal, surrounding him. 

Sly wanted to growl at the hounds, yet he knew it just what they wanted from him, so instead he sighed, before he smiled and calmly; but quickly, tore the hand on his chin away. “Guess I’m special,” the look he got from the guards were priceless and he wanted nothing more than to laugh, yet the raccoon still kept his mask on, he didn’t want to ruin his moment, yet. “Or maybe you should try harder next time, because I’m pretty sure that I’m not the only one with that ‘talent’,” he couldn’t stop the small smirk there was forming on his lips, as the dogs looked both offended _and_ confused, “listen here you little-” just as the darker doberman was about to grab him by his throat; someone yelled ‘HOLD IT!’ and that was enough to make both Sly and the hounds turn to look behind them.

It was the man that the master thief was fairly sure was the director of the film, with his almost bald head and relaxed clothing you would think he was a nice person, expect that he was walking right up to the raccoon, with an expression on his face there made the fur on the striped mammal’s tail stand up.

Whatever the human was thinking about, it was not good.

“I have told you this many times Frank, do not grab people I can use by the throat,” when the man was done scolding the dog, (who now has his ears down and a shameful expression on his face) he quickly looked at the gray animal with such curious eyes that he would have looked innocent, if not for the fact that he was circling around the raccoon, looking up and down, taking in every inch of the mammal’s body, which made Sly shudder against his will. He had never before been looked at like he was an object, a thing made just to stand still and nothing more, it made him feel uneasy and to be honest, a little frightened.

“I would never have guessed that a male body could look so feminine,” the human said, sounding genuinely surprised, while the master thief had to suppress another growl. He had been used to be called just about everything; scrawny, tiny, rat, little, ringtail, (though he does not mind that nickname as much) just raccoon and so on, but feminine was one thing that he had _never_ been called, and that was much worse than any of the other names, _combined_. “If that is you way of telling me that I look good, then I think you should become better at it pal,” he said very sarcastically, as he chuckled and tried his absolute best not to make it sound forced, and either had the man heard him and chose not to say anything, or he had completely ignored what he had said; for the human’s eyes were still glued on the raccoon’s body, still circling around him like a hawk waiting for its prey to make a mistake - or maybe not.

As the man’s eyes were mostly focusing on the _lower_ part on the mammal’s figure, before he finally tore away from the sight in front of him. “I do believe we have found our new dancer, boys.” The director said with a big cheesy grin on his face, while the body guards laughed and placed their hand on the uneasy raccoon’s shoulders, who looked dumbfounded and confused. “Uhm, I think my ears are playing tricks on me, because I swear that you said; that you’ve found your new ‘dancer’?” The human looked at the striped animal in the eyes, still having the same creepy smile on his face. “Of course, you are the perfect match, about the same height and form as our last dancer, who unfortunately ‘quit’ on us,” he laughed a bit at the word ‘quit’, which made Sly shallow, hard.

What had he just gotten himself into?

“I’m sorry, but I don’t dance and even if I did, why would I?” He asked as he tried to pry off one of the hands on his shoulder, without them knowing. “Ahh, I see, so this is how we are gonna do it.” The man said, more to himself than anyone else, before he stopped smiling and looked dead serious at the ringtail. “Listen here, pretty one.” He then lifted up the raccoon’s chin, leaving the animal with no choice but to look in the eyes of the human. “You are in no position to negotiate or refuse, lets us not forget that _you_ broke into this bar and knocked one of my guys out - and don’t try to deny that, I’m not stupid. I could easily just call the cops and let it be over with, but I’m giving you a choice here, so,” he then leaned in behind the grey mammal’s ear and whispered: “what’s it gonna be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, hope ya enjoyed the story so far :) hopefully more to come :D


	5. The Serious Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanting to say that I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded anything for a while, but at the same I'm not a fast writer and I have other stuff to do.

It was another warm day in Costa Rica, not that Nathan was complaining, it was nice to just take some time off and enjoy a beer while looking at the blue water from time to time, and today was one of those days. With a faint smile on his face, he quietly sipped his beer, enjoying the slightly cold breeze there was hitting his skin as he did so.

That was, until he heard a voice call out to him.

“Hey kid,” Drake turned his head to be greeted with the sight of Victor ‘goddamn’ Sullivan, the man there had saved his life more than once, and the one who had become the closest thing to a father figure to him.  
With a goofy smile on his face, the younger man quickly stood up from the bar chair that he was sitting on and skipped over to the older man, giving him a pat on the back. “Hey Sully, fancy meeting you here, I thought you would be at a brothel the whole day.” He joked, with a hint of seriousness in his voice, “ha, I wish kid, turns out there is a limit to how long you can stay,” Sully chuckled along, while taking the cigar out of his mouth, “but between you and me,” he nearly whispered, “they aren’t that great.” With that said he put the cigar back in his mouth, while Drake was laughing quite loudly, “nothing beats dear ol’ Marlowe, huh?” The mustached man just rolled his eyes at Nate’s comment, before saying: “careful, you might accidentally summon her by saying her name.” Which Nathan pretended to be scared of, “oh god, you’re right. I might have accidentally summoned the devil!” He faked being panicked and started doing ‘round in circles, holding his head while whispering; “I take back what I said, I take back what I said” a couple of times.

Before he finally broke down and laughed so hard, that he actually started coughing, which Sully rolled his eyes at, before he patted the younger man on the back.

“You okay there, kid?” He asked, once Nate had eventually calmed down, the only reply he got was a small nod; making him sigh and shake his head a bit. “You’re gonna be the death of me, I swear,” he said, as he blew out some smoke, making Drake cough yet again - but for a different reason. “I think those cigars will kill you faster than me.” The brunette said as a matter of fact and waved the smoke away from his face, “seriously, how can you stand that stuff?” He asked, though he was not quite sure if he wanted an answer. “The same way you can stand Flynn, I swear there is something about that guy that bites me in the wrong way,” the gray haired man replied, taking the cigar out of his mouth - as if in thought, before he finally decided that enough was enough, and put it out, leaving bits of ashes and tobacco in the sand.

“Is it the accent? I told you that he can’t help it,” the treasure hunter said, looking a bit confused as to why Sully was feeling uneasy towards the Englishman. Sure, they didn’t see eye to eye about a lot of things, and yes maybe Harry was a bit of a cocky bastard, but at least he could get the job done and wasn’t that enough?

“It ain’t the accent, kid. It’s just…...you know what, nevermind,” the older man sighed, “maybe it’s nothing and I’m just worried for no reason, who knows?” He chuckled at the end and patted Nate on the back, “now changing the subject, how are you doing? Still trying to relax?” He asked with a knowing glint in his eyes, as ‘relaxation’ and ‘Nathan Drake’ didn’t exactly go hand in hand.  
“Uhm….you know….drinking a beer does wonders!” The younger man chuckled with a cough, before scratching the back of his head in thought, “but if I have to be honest, I kinda miss being chased and shot at,” he then looked directly into Sully’s eyes, sudden worry flashed in his eyes. “Am I crazy? I feel like I'm crazy…” he then looked down at the sand, wondering if all his adventures had left him being fucked up in the head, to be honest he was more surprised that he was STILL alive at this point. He’d lost count of how many times he had been shot at, beaten, and almost being exploded by hand grenades or explosive barrels. Either he had the worst luck known in history, or he is the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet. Probably the second one.

“Kid,” maybe he should still take a break? I mean; “kid?” Yeah, a few more days just to be sure- “KID!” Nathan finally snapped out it and looked at the older man, who breathed a sigh; but out of relief or worry, he couldn’t tell. “Kid, you aren’t crazy-” a sudden pause, which made Nathan raise his brow, before Sully finished by saying: “most of the times,” making the brunette roll his eyes and let out a laugh, “you know me too well Sully, at least for now.” He smirked and took another sip out of his half forgotten beer, and an old memory suddenly flashed before him. 

Of the time he was living in the orphanage.

The time where he badly wished to run away, to forget all about that place, to finally be free from annoying adults and people there didn’t give a damn about him. Yet, he also remembered having friends there, friends he laughed with, friends that was there for him, friends that gave a damn about him. He couldn’t believe that he had forgotten about them.  
“I wonder how they are doing now.” Nate said out of the blue, making the gray haired man raise his brow in confusion, “Kid, what the hell are you talking about?” He asked, though it sounded more or less like a demand, “the kids I meet at the hell hole,” Drake replied, sounding like he was out of it. “I remember having great times with them, annoy the adults, pulling pranks, even stealing a cookie jar!” He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck and letting out a sigh, “and now I ‘obtain’ things for cash, seems like I was destined to be a treasure hunter.” Another chuckle escaped the thief’s lips, as well as from Sully’s, “Ha! I bet there is a lot of people who would disagree about you being a ‘treasure hunter’,” he laughed as he took a new cigar from his back pocket, before lighting it up, “more like a thief if anything.” He finished as he blew out some smoke, making Nathan cough again, “Jesus Sully,” he waved his hands, trying to get the unwanted cloud of smoke away from his face. “I swear, one day I’ll take your cigars and throw them into the river.” He said as a joke, but also kinda meaning it.

The gray haired man looked unfazed and simply said: “kid, if you do that, I’ll personally throw you down the river to get them, and you’d better hope that they haven’t got wet.” With a chuckle and a eyeroll the subject quickly died.

Before Sully decided to say: “hey, Nate,” and the said man looked at the older man with both confused and slightly worried eyes.  
Sully only called him Nate, when he was serious about something.

“Yeah Sully, what’s up?” He asked, though he was unsure of if he wanted to hear the answer, “well….it’s just that….” The brunette looked like the waiting was slowly killing him from the inside out, he was even biting his lip in a way to calm himself down. “It’s just what?” When he asked that, the mustached man looked like he was having trouble keeping himself from laughing, which made Drake look puzzled as he raise his brow in slight concern, “Sully?” 

And that did it.

Sully was now almost on the ground, laughing to his heart’s content; nearly dropping his cigar in the process. All while Nathan just watched, no sure if he should be mad, confused or worried - or a mix of them all. “Sully, I swear I’ll personality kick you in the gut if you don’t tell me what’s going on.” He demanded, as he helped the older man stand properly, all while taking a deep breath. “Ah, it’s nothing kid,” Sully said in between laughs, “I just remembered that I had something to tell ya and I had to make light of the situation.” If Drake wasn’t confused before, then surely he was now, ‘make light of the situation’ what did that even mean?

Taking Nate’s silence as a opportunity to get air back in his lungs, the older man finally calmed down, before he suddenly looked seriously at the younger man, “I was talking with Chloe a while ago,” he then took his cigar out, blowing bits of smoke out, which of course the brunette waved away, “and she said that she needed to talk to you, as quickly as possible.” That made Nathan look puzzled, sure he hadn’t talked to Chloe for the last few weeks, since he needed to relax and clear his head, and while she was _very_ good at calming him down, he really needed some alone time.

“...did you catch the reason why?” He asked after a while, looking quite troubled as he took a sip of his forgotten beer, only to find out that it was empty. With a slightly annoyed sigh, he placed the bottle on top of the corner next to them. “Sorry kid, you know that Chloe wants to keep her private affairs, well….private.” The older man said, a fond smile and a reassuring hand on the treasure hunter’s shoulder, “but I’m sure nothing bad will happen, maybe she’s just tired of waiting for you to clear your head.” Nathan could only nod his head to that. “..yeah, it’s probably nothing,” he said more to himself than anyone else, but didn’t quite believe his own words, which made him sigh. “Come on Nate,” Sully said cheerfully, giving the brunette a few pats on the shoulder, “drinks on me, that way you’ll be too drunk to be worried.” Drake couldn’t help but to laugh at that, the old man had a point and he would be foolish to turn down that offer. “Sure Sully,” he smirked, “I just hope that your wallet will still have money in it when I’m done.” He said, which rightfully earned him a slap at the back of the head.

 

Nate was drunk, not drunk enough that he couldn’t walk on his own legs, but _definitely_ drunk enough to see clouds and stars...oh wait, that’s was just the sky.  
It had already become dark outside, even though to Drake, it felt like it was only mere seconds ago that there was sunny and bright outside, had he really spend pretty much the **whole** day drinking?

‘Shit, I definitely drank too much.’ He groaned as he began wobbling towards Chloe’s temporary home, as she - like himself, only were on Costa Rica for relaxing purposes. Though, he was pretty sure that she stole treasures as well, even though he hadn’t seen her do it.

“Is the world spinning, or is it just me?” He asked no one in particular, as the world around him suddenly started to turn around, making him feel dizzy and feeling the urge to vomit.  
Taking a hand to his head, he tried to stop the spinning; but without much luck. Meanwhile, his stomach started making unpleasant sounds - he could actually feel how the acid turned around in him, telling him that all the drinking he’d done, was gonna get back right at him any second now.

Still, he wobbled towards his girlfriend's house. Might as well throw up at her front porch, maybe she would laugh at his misery, or perhaps she would be utterly disgusted by it. Either way, she would have to deal with the fact her boyfriend was puking in front of her house, ‘cause that is exactly what he was doing right at the moment.

“Oh my god, NATE!” Chloe shouted, as she quickly went inside to grab a bucket, that Nathan could throw up in. She had actually been standing outside her door the second she saw the brunette wobble towards her home, and frankly, she didn't know if she wanted to laugh or sigh, or do both. Yet the moment the hulky man was bending over to puke, she’d been fast to act and was beside Drake with the bucket in hand in under a minute.

“Seems like you really know how to make an impression,” she said with a bit of laugh, while giving him the plastic can, “but next time, please throw up somewhere else.” The brunette would probably have laughed, had he been sober enough to really understand what was going on, instead he just emptied his contents into the bucket.

The smell of alcohol and stomach acid were so overpowering, that it made Chloe want to vomit as well - she actually gagged a bit and had to pinch her nose, just so the smell wasn’t too unbearable for her. “Jeez Nate, just how much did you drink?” She asked, though she did not expect an answer from the obviously drunk man, so instead she just sighed and patted and rubbed the thief on his back, hoping that he would soon stop throwing up and that he would clean up his own mess, as she sure as hell wouldn’t touch it.

 

“Ah...ah…...crap.” Nathan thought out loud, as he flushed out the last bit of his stomach contents out the toilet. He’d gotten inside Chloe’s house a few minutes ago, but he was kicked right into the bathroom the second he went through the front door, and with good reason; as he had been throwing up at least for two solid minutes - and yes he counted.

“Nate..?” Someone knocked on the door, that could only be Chloe, “are you done now? I’m starting to worry about you-” a sudden pause, like she was thinking about something, “and I worry about my toilet, so please be done.” That made the man weak chuckle, as he went over to the sink to wash out the the vomit and acid taste there was lingering in his mouth. “...yeah Chloe, I think I’m done now.” He said after he’d spit out the water, it would probably be a while, before the treasure hunter would drink again. 

“Good, because I got a barf covered bucket with your name on it,” she said sweetly behind the door and walked away, leaving Drake dumbstruck “....leave it to me to find the sweet ones..” he mumbled sarcastically and washed his face, ‘next time she gets drunk of her ass, I’ll leave her to take care of herself.’ He thought to himself with a devilish smile; then quickly slapped himself, ‘no Nate,’ he then looked in the bathroom mirror, suddenly looking serious, ‘you’re better than that.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, hope you enjoyed the chapter and more will be added later :)


	6. Mysterious Dancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got to work on the chapter I wanted to work on the most :D Also this chapter contains an asshole, you are warned.

He couldn't believe it, Nathan Drake couldn't believe that he just broke up with Chloe; yet he did, and now he was walking down the streets, trying to find Sully as the older man had called him; saying that there were a guy, who was willing to pay a large sum money for an item and of course the treasure hunter couldn't refuse that. 

Yet even so, all he really could think about, was Chloe and how he’d been such an idiot.

_“Nate, listen to me for just one second.” Chloe tried to say calmly, yet her cool was slowly running thin. “No, I don't wanna hear this,” Nathan threw his hands up in the air, he couldn't believe that he had trusted her. “When were you gonna tell me?” He asked, though it was obviously a demand, “I’m telling you now,” she let out a breath, trying to calm herself before things would get ugly. “Nate, I never meant for things to get out of control-" a humorless laugh cut her off, “now, now that's funny,” he started while pointing at her, “‘cause sleeping together with Harry was apparently not ‘getting out of control’.”_

_He heard the slap before he felt it._

_“You son of-" she cut herself off, “I didn't mean for it to happen, but if you're not gonna believe me, then maybe we should part ways.” Her words came out tight, like she didn't actually want it to end._

_Drake just looked at her, feeling the heated skin from the bitchslap he just got, before he let out a breath of his own. “....maybe we should.” ___

__The treasure hunter sighed as he remembered the argument there happened only a few minutes ago, to be honest he was surprised that Chloe would do something like that to him, though she was just as - if not even more - sneaky and unpredictable as himself so he didn't put it past her. Still, it hurt._ _

__“Hey, Nate,” the thief barely heard his name being called, he only really came back to his senses, when someone laid their hand upon his shoulder, startling him for a second._ _

__Until he looked up and saw that it was Sully._ _

__“Hey, kid,” the older man smiled, “thought for a second there, that you were ignoring me on purpose.” He chuckled and patted the younger man on the back, “...I can't ignore you, even if I tried Sully,” Nate said as a joke, but as he was still a bit out of it; it didn't sound like one._ _

__Frowning, the gray haired man asked: “you okay there kid?” The treasure hunter let out a snot, almost laughing. “I’m fine Sully, geez you’re just like a mother-hen. Except for, you know the feathers and such.” Sully rolled his eyes at that comment, but didn't say anything to it, as he was - in some way or another - a mother-hen towards the kid._ _

__Not that he would EVER say that out loud._ _

__With a fond smile on his face and a pat on the brunette’s back, he guided the treasure hunter into the bar; that Nathan somehow had missed was literally **right** next to them. However, he couldn't miss - even if he tried - the smell of booze, smoke and extreme loud music blasting through speakers, making it almost seem more like a nightclub than a regular bar._ _

__“Okay Nate,” Drake turned to look at Sully, who somehow looked a little troubled about something, but from what the thief couldn't tell. “Our ‘client’ specifically asked for me, meaning that you have to wait until I have the plans, think you can manage that?” Nathan couldn't help but to roll his eyes at that, “Sully, I’m over twenty years old, I think I’ll be fine without you stuck to my side for a few minutes.” He replied, a small smirk daring to show on his face, while the gray haired man chuckled, “if you say so kid, please keep the drinks to a minimum!” And with that, the old man disappeared from sight._ _

__Without knowing what else to do, Nate decided to walk over to the bartender and order something _very _light. He hadn't forgotten how much time he spent over the toilet, throwing up whatever he had in his stomach.___ _

____However, just as he sat down on the stool. The music suddenly got cut off, leaving everyone in the room baffled and wondering what had just happened, until a voice came from the speakers._ _ _ _

____“Ladies and gentlemen, I bid you all welcome to the Flaming Tail,” Nathan had to suppress his need to roll his eyes and laugh at that name, it was probably one of the most stupidest names he had **ever** heard for a bar in his life - and he had been to a lot of bars. “Sorry to suddenly cut off the music, but we needed to make sure you all were listening. Today is your lucky day,” this time the treasure hunter rolled his eyes, it sure as hell wasn't a lucky day for him, having just broken up with his girlfriend and all, “we have cameras set up all around you, as we are at the moment making a film. Sorry to any of you that weren't warned,” to that the brunette’s eyes widened slightly and he right away looked for the said cameras and found them almost immediately hanging around in the ceiling. A low ‘tch’ sound came from him, he just hoped he wouldn't be recognized by too many people now that he would suddenly be on film. “Hope you all enjoy the show and please don't throw things at our dancers or we will have you jailed.” And with that, the voice ended and the music came back. This time however, the music were much slower - which some people complained about and they then were kicked out - and had more rhythm to it._ _ _ _

____Then out of the blue, bright lights up the scene - that Nate had failed to notice before - and in came a bunch of dancers, all of which were dressed in belly dancer outfits._ _ _ _

____To say that Drake’s mouth wasn't open would be a lie._ _ _ _

____All of the dancers had beautiful bodies, long hair tied in ponytails and knew how to shake their hips just in rhythm and time with the music. They were also a wonderful mix between man and beast. However, there was one of them there made him blink in confusion._ _ _ _

____One of them - which were a raccoon - had him puzzled, 'cause he could swear he’d seen that mammal before. But how or why he didn't know, as he was pretty sure he had never seen a female raccoon before._ _ _ _

____“Enjoying the show?” A person suddenly asked him, which of course startled him, before he turned to the sound of the voice and saw that it was the bartender. “I don't blame ya, those guys really know how to pick the most gorgeous women in the world in just a few days, man what I wouldn't give to be a part of that picking progress.” The bartender chuckled and cleaned up one of the many glasses on the desk._ _ _ _

____Nathan nodded, but only half listened to what the other man said. His eyes were as if glued to the raccoon’s dancing and he didn't care of anyone thought he was being weird or creepy, all he really cared about was why he found the masked animal so attractive and why he had a feeling that he’d met them before._ _ _ _

____And that’s when the gray furred mammal turned and looked at him and suddenly stopped dancing._ _ _ _

____Their brown eyes showed for a moment surprise and then frowned, like they had a question on their mind. However, a loud “CUT” made everyone stop dead in their tracks and the cameras stopped filming, and instead came a very angry- looking man from behind the scene and stormed up towards the raccoon, who now looked both very tense and annoyed at the same time._ _ _ _

____“What do you think you're doing! I didn't say anything about stopping!” The human male yelled, pointing a finger at the masked animal’s face and before they had a chance to say something back, a loud _slap _could be heard.___ _ _ _

______If someone weren't staring at them before, then surely _everyone _was now.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Drake narrowed his eyes and looked angrily at the scene before him. He could feel how his blood were boiling and he clenched his knuckles so hard that they almost turned purple, but he had to fight the urge to make a scene, or he and Sully would surely lose the deal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Luckily, he wasn't the only one who thought what had just happened wasn't okay. Many people also started shouting and ‘booing’ at the human, which seemed to take both the man and animal by surprise. However, it all died down when the human yelled: “I **own** them! I can do what hella I please with them!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And that was the last straw he needed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Without thinking about it, Nathan took the beer bottle that was next to him - he didn't even remember ordering it - and yelled: “hey jackass!” Before he he threw the bottle at the guy on the scene; who had foolishly turned his face towards Drake when he had called him a ‘jackass’ and got his whole face smashed by the flask. Beer and pieces of the bottle flew all over the place and the man fell to the ground with a loud _thud _, not moving at all.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Everyone was gasping loudly and looked baffled at Nate, who was quite shocked himself. Never before that he thrown a beer bottle at someone who didn't try to strangle or murderer him, but if he had to be honest; he didn't really feel bad about. After all that man had said that those girls _belonged _to him and if there was one thing Sully had told him early on, was that even when you brought a hooker home, you still didn’t own them.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And while everyone else were busy with deciding to leave or call the police, the raccoon was looking at the treasure hunter with a smile on their lips and mouthed a ‘thank you, Nate’ and quickly fled the scene, while Nathan looked even more confused than when he first saw the mammal. How did they know his name?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, hope you enjoyed it :)


	8. Fleeing The Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, another chapter done :) yes I know it takes a long ass time for me to update, but I would rather take my time on it, than rushing it and it turns out to be shit. Anyway enjoy the shit that I write xD

He couldn't believe it, it really was Drake, the one he’d tried to find the whole day was only a few feet away from him. He was so shocked by that, that he stopped dancing like he was forced to.

 

After his failed break in, the director had made him wear a belly dancer outfit and wig, which he probably would have found okay, if not for the fact that _he_ was forced to wear it, and when he had tried to change the human’s mind about the whole thing; he got beaten up. Of course the thief had tried to defend himself, but not only were the doberman incredible strong; but they had also managed to snatch his cane and threatened to break it in half, less he did what they demanded him to do. 

So here he were, belly dancing while cameras were rolling and a bunch of people were looking at him. Normally all the eyes on him were something he was used to, after all he had a knack for creating - sometimes unwanted - attention for himself, but this were a whole new level and quite frankly it made him nervous. But he didn't let it show, years of practice had made it almost impossible for anyone to read the raccoon's facial expressions and he didn't want that to change anytime soon. 

However, the second his eyes met familiar blue ones, his mind just went blank and he just stood there puzzled, staring at his old friend without making as much as a sound, he could barely hear himself breathing, he barely even noticed the fact that Nathan was looking at him with the same confused eyes as he was. 

But what he did notice however, was the almost roaring ‘CUT’ there came from behind him, and very loud footsteps there were marching towards him and could probably be heard from miles away. 

He didn't even need to turn around to see who it was, but he did it anyway.

The director looked furious to say at least, his face was red from anger and the veins on his face looked like they were about to pop at any second. “What do you think you're doing!” He shouted at the raccoon, who tried his best not to look angry or annoyed at the human, “I didn't say anything about stopping!” They yelled again, but to be honest; Sly didn’t listen at all, to busy holding back his need to roll his eyes. 

However, he suddenly felt a sharp pain on his cheek, but weirdly enough he hadn’t heard the slap - or even felt it - but he could feel the pain, how it burned and stung. Of course it was nothing he wasn't used to, as he would get into fights with guards from time to time, so he was pretty much used to the whole ‘punch-to-the-face’ thing, but that didn't mean that he enjoyed getting slapped by an old-ish looking human who had threatened to call the police or break his family cane, unless he did what they demanded him to do.

But as he was wondering if he wanted to make a scene, someone else already did it for him. 

He heard someone yell ‘hey jackass’ and before he knew it, the human laid on the floor with beer and glass covering their face. The mammal couldn't help but to smirk, feeling that the man rather deserved it, as he wasn't the only one who was forced to do as the director told after all. Many of the women there was one the scene right now, had been threatened in one way or another to do this. He really hoped that that man would end up in jail and that was saying something.

However he couldn't stay were he was, he needed to get his cane back and then return to the Safe house before Bentley or Murray would worry too much about him being gone - he had a feeling that the turtle was already quite worried about him, since their last conversation ended with Sly having to turn off the ear piece before the reptile had finished talking; he would have to explain later. 

Now all he wanted, was to leave this place and hopefully _never_ return to it ever again. But he couldn't just leave either, Nate was literally right next to him, all he had to do was walk over to him and say that it was him, Sly. The kid there stole the cookie jar, the kid there couldn't eat the chicken and the kid who cried in the human’s arms......okay the last bit he would keep to himself, his pride and dignity had already suffered quite a bit from being forced to wear the belly dancer outfit, he didn't need to feel even more exposed than he already was.

So still deciding on what to do, the thief just looked at Drake with a smile on his lips, he really wanted to just tell the brunette that it was him, but at the same time he didn’t. He probably didn't look like himself anyway; having a wig on and all, so maybe it would be better to wait. But would he be able to find him again? With a barely audible sigh escaping from his lips, the striped animal finally decided to go, he would have to try to find Drake later, right now he just wanted to get out.

And get out he did.

 

The raccoon had gotten to the backstage, trying to find both his clothes and his cane, as he would **not** leave without them, they were a part of him, his family, his father. He absolutely refused to even _think_ about walking home without them, he would never be able to forgive himself, if he did that. 

So in the back he were, trying to locate his family belongings and fast, as he didn't know if he was safe, or if there was someone who was waiting for him. It wasn't a pleasant thought and it made him feel nervous and tense, but he forced his body to remain relaxed and focused on the task before him.

The room was very roomy, and had a lot of shelves, boxes, dresses, wigs and whatnot. In the very far end, was the emergency door, which of course were the door Sly would go through when he was done finding his stuff. He would not go back the same way he came in, that would only make people question as to how he got there and he really didn't need anymore attention than he already had gotten.

“If I were a big dumb goon, where would I put my belongings?” He asked himself, looking through shelves and boxes, but no luck, the only thing interesting he’d found was some illegal documents and fake money. With a sigh, the thief tried to look under things, seeing if the goons were dumb enough to do that, but no luck there either - the only thing he found were cobwebs, spiders and a few mice.

“Now, if I were suddenly a slightly dumber goon, where would I _then_ hide my belongings?” He asked himself again and continued to look around. Until he found a box with a note on it saying: ‘don’t open it, important stuff’ and that of course got the mammal’s attention, so without feeling cautious; he pried open the box and was happy to see his cane and his clothes - which were neatly folded he might add - in there.

Talking the outfit and wig off - which he just threw somewhere, not caring at all where they landed - and then proceeded to take on his own clothes. 

They felt incredibly good to the touch, had they always felt that good? Maybe he was just imagining that, or maybe he had taken their comfort for granted, either way he would _never_ take them off ever again.

With a smile on his face, he picked up his cap - there had been at the bottom of the box - and placed it back on his furry head, before he then took his cane and gave it a good swing. “Those goons aren't really that bright, are they?” He asked himself with a chuckle, maybe that was to be expected, they were paid to be bodyguards and not to think after all.

‘Now I should get going, I don’t think-’ before the thief could finish his trail of thought, he spotted not far from him; a strange orb. It looked like it was made of pure gold, with lots of weird markings on it, probably some kind of code if the raccoon had to guess. It made his brown eyes widen, never before had he seen anything like that and he would be a foul if he didn't take it with him, right? It's not like the director deserved to have it anyway, not after what he had been doing behind people's backs. 

So, the striped animal carefully sneaked over to the relic and looked around it, trying to see if there were any traps or alarms. Luckily for the mammal, it seemed like there were not a single trap, which actually was very odd in itself, why would something there looked almost priceless _**not**_ be locked up someplace where no ordinary thief could get to it? It didn't make much sense, but at the heat of the moment, Sly didn’t care.

He took it and quickly placed it in his backpack, kinda surprised that it didn't feel extremely heavy as he had expected it would be. Shaking it of for now he turned around and spirited towards the emergency door, not caring at all if someone heard him that very moment, all he cared about was getting back to his buddies and hopefully forget about his failed break in. 

However, he did hope that he would see Nathan again. After all, he was the only reason that he and his gang were in Costa Rica in the first place and now that he had actually _seen_ his long-lost pal; it made what he had gone through kinda worth it - but only kinda, he still wouldn't forgive the other human for what he’d done to him or the other ladies.

Forcing his feelings down for now, he continued to sprint toward the emergency door and yanked open the handle and went through the door. Not noticing a shadowy figure behind him, nor the fact that it was something familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always hope ya enjoyed it :) and please let me know how it is, it kinda sucks not knowing if what you're making is good or not :). Also if you find grammar mistakes please let me know :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of many that I'm working on, if anyone wants to read more, please let me know. :)


End file.
